Mismatches
by Martin Village
Summary: What happens when everything you knew was all just a lie? What if everyone you loved started leaving, one by one? What do you do when you find love from the most unexpected person? And that person happens to be Albus Serverus Potter?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

_**King Cross Station**_

Trinity Nott studied the scene before her with intrigued eyes. The King Cross' station was swarming with people, muggles and wizards alike. She noticed a subtle difference from one kind to another: the magic folks eyes held something; as if they were hiding a secret.

'There is a secret,' she thought with a sly smile. 'it's magic.'

As she gazed at a small muggle child holding hands with his parents while waiting for a train, Trinity wondered how they would get to Hogwarts. Surely it can't be via a muggle train.

She wanted to raise the question, but decided to keep her mouth shut. Her parents knew what they were doing. They wouldn't lead her astray. She'll have the answers, sooner or later.

As she snapped back to attention, Trinity walked faster, keeping up with her father's long strides, despite the fact that he was the one pushing her cart. Her father, Theodore Nott was a tall man, with pale skin and black hair. Exceptionally ordinary, except for his eyes: an amazing shade of green that seemed to emit a glow of their own. Trinity did not inherit Theodore Nott's eyes. In fact, she looked nothing like her father, save the pale skin and the color of her hair.

Daphne Nott née Greengrass prided herself in being responsible to her daughter's striking appearance. Trinity begged to differ. She was a different from her mother as the moon is different from the sun. Where Daphne is tan, her daughter is pale. Whereas Trinity's hair was the embodiment on the night sky, Daphne brought daylight to the room with her golden tresses.

"There it is, Theo," said Daphne.

Trinity looked around. What is _it_ that's there?

Her father just nodded. He positioned himself between the barrier between platform 9 and 10.

"There you go, Trin. This is it." Her father gave her a reassuring smile and a pat on the back.

"What is it exactly that I'm to do?" she asked. Her stomach was fluttering, though her facial expression indicated indifference.

"You just go ahead and -"

"Daphne! Yoohoo!" shouted a voice. An additional thud added in Trinity's chest.

She turned around and saw her Aunt Astoria, waving her whole arm at them. Trinity shook her head slightly. The woman's behavior was contrast to that of the two wizards on either side of her: Draco Malfoy and their son - Trinity's cousin - Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rad day, isn't it?" she asked enthusiastically.

There was an awkward silence. "Yes..." Daphne responded, "Trinity was just going through the barrier."

Astoria's blue eyes danced. "Oh! Scorpius is going too!"

Trinity watched as she ushered Scorpius beside her. He looked at her pointedly.

"You go first," she said. She really didn't know what to do.

He nodded. Trinity watched as her cousin roll his shoulders back and take a deep breath. Then, he ran straight for the barrier. Her eyes widened slightly as her cousin disappeared through the wall. _Wicked_. Giving her parents one last look, Trinity Nott entered the world that lies behind the barrier.

.

* * *

.

Trinity was looking out of the window with disinterest. She was bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do in this bloody train. She glanced at her cousin who was reading a book.

"I'm bored," she said, stretching around.

"You should have brought a book with you." He didn't even look up at her.

"A book? Books are your thing, Scor," she scoffed, "not mine."

He looked up at her and raised his eyebrow. "And what is your _'thing'_?" he murmured.

Trinity stared at him with her head tilted to the side, saying nothing. Her cousin just sighed and resumed reading.

"I've learned how to use wandless magic."

For the second time, Scorpius put down his book and looked at his cousin. "I'm not going to finish anything if you keep on interrupting me."

Trinity grinned wildly, her eyes dancing with mischief. But before she could demonstrate to Scorpius her newfound ability, the door to the compartment slid open and a rather fat boy stood at the doorway. He had protruding eyes, much like a pug's. She recognized him as Gregan Goyle, son of Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle. Trinity looked at the boy with a hint of resentment.

"Hello, Malfoy," he drawled at her cousin, completely ignoring her.

"Goyle," Scorpius acknowledged, giving a slight nod without taking his eyes off the book.

Goyle sneered. "What are you reading, Malfoy? How to be awkward in social situations?"

Trinity's eyes widened in surprise. _How dare he?_

She watched as Goyle smirked as Scorpius shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The bloke tried again. "Is that where you got the idea of hiding behind your mother's skirt when you were being introduced to guests?"

It was too much. Trinity was never known to hold her tongue like a proper lady her mum always taught her to be, so she gave Goyle a glare and opened her mouth. "That was years ago," she snapped. Then, with a smirk, she added, "I'm quite impressed you remember that incident. You were gobbling down the food the moment you and your family arrived."

Trinity watched as the boy's face grew red and scrunched up. It only made him look more unsettling. He left without a word.

"Did you notice his hair was turning slightly green?" Scorpius asked, his silver eyes wide behind his disarrayed platinum hair.

Trinity tried to look confused. "Really? I didn't notice," she answered, albeit knowing that she was the one who caused the little change.

.

* * *

.

"Slytherin!"

A small smirk escaped from Scorpius' lips as he swaggered to the Slytherin table. Shy as he can be, Scorpius is still cunning and ambitious.

"Nott, Trinity."

She kept her head up, but her eyes were cast downward. She sat down prettily on the stool.

"Slytherin!"

The hat didn't even reach her head. She sat beside her cousin and smiled at him. Her eyes roamed the table and saw that she knew everyone there; if not by name, then by face. Her blue eyes landed on Goyle, whose hair now matched the color of his tie. He didn't look very pleased.

"Potter, Albus."

The silence that followed was spine tingling. As if a dementor entered the great hall. Trinity watched as a boy her age walk to the stool. He had messy black hair and milky skin. He was visibly nervous, he was a rigid as a board. The professor placed the hat on his head.

There was a long pause. Trinity rolled her eyes. Of course he would be sorted into Gryffindor. Why do they have to create such suspense? It was no question the the boy would follow his -

"Slytherin!"


End file.
